


Mix-Matched Affection (MMA)

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, MMA, Mixed Martial Arts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra gears up to face one of her toughest opponents, The Great Uniter. MMA. Oneshot! Written for Valorie. Korvira!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix-Matched Affection (MMA)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valorie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Valorie).



Korra reached up and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Mako draped a towel around her neck as Bolin lifted a straw to her mouth. Korra eagerly drained half the sports drink in her water bottle, letting out a loud belch upon finishing. Mako rolled his eyes as he took a step back, trying to avoid the air cloud of noxious gases.

“You got this, Avatar, only one more person,” Bolin said, thumbing Korra on the back. She grunted at the force on her back, before turning to send him a harsh look out of her peripheral. “They don’t stand a chance,” he added, kneading her tight neck muscles.

“Don’t speak too soon, bro,” Mako warned him. “Things can take a turn at any second.” Korra rolled her head around to glance at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re saying I’m going to lose?” she demanded. Mako swallowed hard, taking a few quick steps backward. “This is ‘The Great Uniter’, we’re talking about. With that stupid name, they’re nothing.” Korra got to her feet, wiping her body free of sweat. She then tossed the drenched, and foul smelling, cloth over towards Mako as she stepped up to her place in the middle of the mat.

Korra rolled her head around, sighing in satisfaction as light popping sounds emitted in the still air. Her shoulders relaxed and the tension in her neck dissipated. Bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, she curled her hands up into fists, striking forward twice with practice swings. She lifted her arms over her head, waving to the energetic crowd.

“Your final opponent, ‘The Great Uniter’” an announcer’s voice boomed over the stadium. The crowd erupted into wild cheers, but Korra’s eyes stayed fixed on her opponent as she stepped up, facing her. 

“Korra,” Kuvira quietly greeted her. 

“Kuvira,” Korra answered gruffly. She stiffened when she spotted Kuvira’s lips curl up into her usual smirk. The taunting look sent a twinge through Korra’s abdomen, alerting the start of her racing pulse. 

_That smirk…_

_That damn smirk…_

_That god damn smirk! I’ll make sure to wipe it off her stupid face._

Kuvira glanced at Korra from around the referee as she explained the instructions of the match, more for the audience than for the two MMA fighters. Korra’s head was bowed, her lips moving rapidly. It was stated in a recent interview that ‘The Avatar’ had recently found a spiritual calling. Upon finishing, Korra kissed the tips of her index and middle fingers before briefly pointing them up at the sky. Raising her head, Korra found Kuvira staring at her intently.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she lightly cocked her head to the side, her blue eyes filled with confusion. The corner of Kuvira’s lips twitched, before she pursed her lips, sending a quick kiss in Korras direction. 

Korra curled her hands into fists, before stepping forward and holding her hand out. She glared, growling underneath her breath as Kuvira slipped her hand into Korra’s. Instead of shaking, the two stood stock still, squeezing eachother’s hands harder and harder. Finally the referee forced their hands apart. The two bowed low, locking eyes before turning to bow to the referee.

“Ready?” The referee shouted, raising his hand high into the air. Korra checked her stance before moving into a fighting stance. Kuvira did the same, her abdomen muscles rippling, and her light skin popping against her dark green sports bra and matching shorts. Her dark hair, braided and pulled back into a ponytail. Korra reached up and pulled her hair out of her small ponytail, letting the brown layers fall against her neck. She flexed her fingers, sticking out of the light blue bindings around her hands and wrists. 

“Grapple!”

\---

“As long as it’s not a black eye,” Korra muttered as she spotted a welt rapidly growing underneath her left eye. She winced while applying some cream on top of the injury. Upon finishing, Bolin gently placing the mirror he was holding onto the floor. Leaning it against the wall, he handed Korra her sports bag. “I’m definitely going to feel this in the morning.”

“Your loss?” Bolin asked. Korra wanted to be angry at him, but couldn’t find the energy. He didn’t ask the question to be mean. He was only plagued with bad timing.

“My injuries, but thanks for bringing that back up,” Korra sighed. She reached out and placed a hand on Bolin’s shoulder when his gaze shifted to the floor at her words. “I lost. It happens.” She chuckled. “You’re taking this harder than I am.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t believe it.”

“She just got the best of me.”

“You didn’t seem like yourself, today,” Mako commented, throwing a handful of towels into a nearby laundry bin. “Normally, you’re on top of things. I thought your meditative retreat last night would have helped.”

Korra fought the blush that began to form on her cheeks. “Me too,” she muttered. Mako shrugged before heading towards the door of the locker room. He winced as a bright flash blinded him.

“The press are in the hall,” he announced.

“I’ll have to face them sooner or later. I choose sooner.” Korra zipped up the blue hoodie she was wearing before giving Bolin a tight hug. “Have a good night guys, and thanks for your help tonight.” Moving towards the door, she placed a hand on Mako’s shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Anytime.” Mako stepped to the side and let Korra leave the room. He and Bolin gave her a wave before heading down the hallway. They had to side-step a few reports as they quickly gathered around Korra.

Korra gently smiled, keeping herself from succumbing to the pain of her injuries as flash after flash erupted before her eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a wall of black clothing heading her direction. She had to be asked a question twice, before remembering the people in front of her.

“This was just an exhibition match, and I was off my game, tonight,” Korra said with a shrug. She stuffed her hands into her pockets. “Not that I’m discrediting ‘The Great Uniter’. She was the best, today. She won.”

Korra froze when she felt a quick, but firm, pinch on her right ass cheek. Clearing her throat, she wiped some sweat off of her shoulder, taking the time to glance around, searching to find someone who had just passed. Her gaze was met by the backs of four large men dressed in black suits, shuffling down the hall. Korra bit her bottom lip when she caught the briefest glimpse of dark hair pulled back into a braided ponytail.

“What do you think the outcome will be of your next match?” a reporter question, holding a microphone out to Korra’s face. She turned, jumping lightly at the close proximity of the recording device near her lips. A blinding flash from a camera temporarily blinded her. She blinked twice before re-focusing her attention.

“I’ll win of course,” Korra said with a half-smile. As the reporters shared a laugh, her phone vibrated in her pocket, letting out a soft ping, indicating that she had received a text message. Slowly sliding the phone up and out of her pocket, she pressed the power button and skimmed a preview of the message, checking to see who the i.d. was connected to.  
“Thank you for the interview, and we hope you have a great night, Korra,” a reporter said, tucking a microphone under her arm, and reaching her hand out. She waited patiently as Korra put her phone back into her pocket before shaking the woman’s hand.

Korra smiled gently, giving a quick nod before turning her back on the reports. She made her way to the corner, placing her right hand on the wall. She then lifted her right leg and grabbed it by the ankle. Pretending to stretch out her hamstring, Korra reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, scanning the new message she had just received:

_See you at home? – V_

Korra winced as the welt underneath her eye throbbed in pain. Placing her right foot back onto the ground, she reached up and gently tapped the injury on her face. Half-smiling, she quickly typed back a response.

_Prepare an ice bath for me. Thanks, Kuvira. – K_

_Sorry I roughed you up so badly…although you didn’t complain last night. ;) – V_

Korra rolled her eyes, before smirking.

_Now that I know your secret weapon to secure a win, I know what I’ll have to do the next time we’re matched up. :) - K_

**Author's Note:**

> I was gong to write the actual fight scene but those are very difficult to do, even though I do have a background in martial arts. I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)  
> [knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com](http://knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com)


End file.
